<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Missed Payment by Teal_Rainbeau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139976">One Missed Payment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau'>Teal_Rainbeau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adulting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Is Not Okay, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance is in trouble, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does the apartment feel like Jack Frost came and ransacked the place? Because Lance forgot one important thing with their electric bill. And Keith is not thrilled...</p><p> </p><p>Written For Monthly Klance's Klancemas 2020: "Cold" prompt.<br/>If you want to join in the fun, check out their full prompt list on <a href="https://monthlyklance.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/monthlyklance/">Instagram</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Missed Payment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This version is rated teen for profanity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Are you getting up?” Keith groaned, vision blurry with sleep.</p><p>        “No. You?”</p><p>        “No.”</p><p>        Lance’s breath misting against his shoulder was the only indication that Keith was indeed still capable of absorbing warmth. His icicle toes pressing into his calf was another story…and with the man imprisoning him in a loving suplex, he might as well have surrendered to the weight of it all. </p><p>        If only it weren't for the temperature drop snaking between them. </p><p>        “If you go and start the heater, I’ll keep the bed warm.” Lance offered sweetly, his top lip curling into something deceptively evil once the words escaped.</p><p>        “How sweet.” Keith smiled.</p><p>        But once he left the refuge of their bedroom his eyes widened owlishly, realizing what Lance signed him up for. He cursed and rubbed his arms. Could he actually see his <em>breath </em>right now?</p><p>        A large comforter wrapped snugly around him, along with the boy who came with it. So, with the appearance of a sleepy two-headed Druid, they dragged themselves to the thermostat control on the wall next to the kitchen. Straight to seventy-five, which Keith felt was reliable.</p><p>        And that should have been the end of that, had the pipes bothered to make their usual sound under the ceiling boards. They were still bundled together, wishing their body warmth was enough. Meanwhile, the temperature in their apartment was a measly forty-five degrees right now!</p><p>        “Sweetheart, can you go outside and check the breaker?” Keith asked Lance, brows tilted like two worried drawbridges.</p><p>        “On it.”</p><p>        Lance stepped into his Uggs and pulled his hood over his head. The breaker was outside, lucky him, stuck on the inner wall of the storage closet. Everything checked out.</p><p>        Yet something else clicked in his memory bank and came back to him like a chime:  a discussion with his professor during office hours when the words <em>pay the electric bill</em> sounded the alarm in his long-term memory. Him trying to focus on some seminar he could write about for extra credit when the time "5:00" pestered him relentlessly. </p><p>       The bill was already a week past due after Keith made an arrangement with Sincline Electric to pay, or face shut off. But it was five in the evening, and Lance used the money sent from Keith's Cashapp to his card to pay online.</p><p>        Within twenty-four hours, he would be straight.</p><p>        As he looked at Kosmo for a silent pardon, he laced his fingers together and mentally prepared a way to say, “I don’t think I paid the bill on time.”</p><p>        “You what?!”</p><p>        Lance jumped at this imagined encounter with Keith. His shocked, but anger laced brows. The way indigo appeared to simmer when he looked reluctantly into those eyes. Except it wasn’t imaginary and Keith was right in the doorway able to hear everything making a break from Lance’s brain and into his voice.   </p><p>        “I’m sorry!” he stepped forward with his palms upright in surrender, “I meant to, but then I had office hours with Mr. What’s-his-face. Then I remembered “oh, shit! I have to pay Sincline, which I did. ”</p><p>        “About what time?!” Keith gritted anger between his teeth until it crumbled into psychic dust flying in Lance’s direction.</p><p>        "'bout five-thirty?"</p><p>        Keith sat up straight and held out his palm, in pursuit of the need for understanding, “Lance, you understand that the place is closed weekends, right. That won’t process ‘till Monday!”</p><p>        Lance frowned, trying to regain some semblance of false pride, “Are you sure?!”</p><p>        “Yes. Which is why I asked you to do this <em>one</em> thing while I worked overtime yesterday!”        </p><p>        It was like being reprimanded by his mother or by Veronica for doing something stupid or having peanuts for a memory. And Lance didn’t like how small he felt in Keith’s presence right now. This was a different kind of <em>I’m really pissed at you right now. </em>As in Lance was going to switch places with Kosmo these weekend nights if he didn’t man up. <em>So, </em>like the reliable, loving partner/roommate he vowed to be, he was going to make it up to him.</p><p>        “No…we’re <em>not</em> gonna freeze because I have several ways to keep us warm!”</p><p>        Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath before giving him his full attention again.</p><p>        First, they had to bring Kosmo in the house, because he was going to be their not-so-little heater mascot. They could count that as checked off the list.</p><p>        Next, Lance was going to keep the oven on for a couple of hours in order for their small kitchen to insulate heat…because it was a <em>gas</em> stove!</p><p>        And finally, all they needed was a few portable heaters to…</p><p>        “Gotta have electricity for that, which we don’t have because you-”</p><p>        Lance deadpanned, trying not to feel the pangs of shame from Keith’s flattened tone, “Yeah, I got the message, Keith!”</p><p>        He recalibrated his focus to one of the most important things: blankets, blankets, and more blankets. So off Lance went to collect some.</p><p>        Aside from the comforter from their bed, they managed to come across a couple more in the closet, hiding in some giant disheveled boxes sent from Keith's parents. Now all he had to do was throw them on the couch and they would have a nice comforter ocean to drown in…</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>        The food was still fresh because of the fifty-degree morning.</p><p>        At least their phones were charged. Nice time to watch a holiday special on their Netflix.</p><p>        “This is cozy, huh?” Lance raised a flirty eyebrow.</p><p>        But Keith conserved the energy he could have spent talking to Lance for keeping warm. Who cared if Lance was sorry; they’d have to wait until Monday now when they could’ve spent the weekend <em>not freezing their asses off.</em> Guess he had to do everything himself from now on.</p><p>        And Lance allowed Keith to be petty for a change. Wasn’t every day the guy held a grudge. </p><p>        Suddenly, Lance stopped the video and went still, “Hey, you hear that?” He smiled, mouth tilted.</p><p>        “Don’t you <strong>do it</strong>!” Keith rasped and shoved him, which caused him to fall over and guffaw heartily.</p><p>        “NO! I SWEAR I’m not gonna do that to you!”</p><p>        Even among his boyfriend’s giggles, Keith could hear the soft hum of air moving through pipes. And their blankets began to feel a little more oppressive now.</p><p>        “The heater…”</p><p>        According to information Lance checked on the website, Sincline Electric now had extended holiday hours with an extra day on Saturday.</p><p>        “Oh, thank GOD!” Lance sat up and held out his palms in gratitude.</p><p>        Keith apologized.</p><p>        “Why you apologizing, babe?” Lance knew exactly <em>why</em> but rubbing it in probably wasn’t going to make them even.</p><p>        “You have classes, shifts at the radio station… I wasn’t being mindful of that.”</p><p>        With eyes glimmering in reflection, the man reminded Lance of a sad, pitiful version of Kosmo. And he needed to know his occasional barking would never scare Lance away.</p><p>        "Well, you already received my bouquet of "I'm sorries. Let's make it up to each other, okay? </p><p>         Lance gave him a humble grin and rubbed his back before deciding it was time to make him <em>café con "leche"</em>, with extra whipped coconut cream and a few shakes of cinnamon.</p><p>         Keith reached out for his hand, praying to the Universe to pull off the yummiest hot chocolate for his love. Some whipped cream, maybe a candy cane..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>